


Pillory Play

by notearchiver



Series: Harry Potter Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/pseuds/notearchiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the only time they could fuck was that time of month, they were going to make use of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillory Play

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: menstrual sex, briefly referenced infidelity

\-----

"What would your lovely husband Theodore say if he knew what a slut you are?" Pansy whispers, trailing her nail down Daphne's spine as she walks to stand behind her lover.

Daphne is bent over, wrists and neck locked in a pillory, a bar spreading her legs. A small puddle of deep red liquid collects on the floor, and Pansy watches a congealed string of blood dangle tantalizingly from Daphne's pussy, the substance slowly twirling and lengthening.

"He would—" Daphne begins before her words turn into a gasp as Pansy tugs on the chain attached to the nipple clamps.

"I didn't ask you to answer me," Pansy says, leaning over Daphne and tightening one of the clamps.

Daphne's whole body jolts. "Fuck, Pansy!" The pressure seems to course straight to her cunt, and she wiggles, trying to find some friction. Instead, she feels a trail of blood slide down her thigh, a tickling sensation left in its wake.

"What did I say about speaking?"

"I am not to speak unless you tell me to," Daphne recites. She feels a shift in the air behind her, and realizes that Pansy has moved closer.

"Correct," Pansy says primly. She leans over to examine Daphne's dripping pussy, smiling in satisfaction at the mess of blood clinging to the swollen flesh. "I think we need to do something about that mouth of yours," she murmurs, casually trailing her hand up Daphne's blood-stained thigh. She smirks at the small shiver that Daphne tries to constrain. "Otherwise you'll just keep talking."

Without warning, Pansy plunges two fingers into Daphne's pussy. The walls surrounding her fingers are so much slicker than she's used to, and, feeling the blood beginning to coat her hands, she's tempted to fuck Daphne right then. But then her point wouldn't be made, so she slowly pulls out, feeling a rush of power as Daphne whimpers.

"Now, now, I didn't say you were getting a reward," Pansy says, moving until she is in front of Daphne.

Face flushed and eyes fevered with desire, Daphne concentrates on remaining still under Pansy's assessing gaze. Still, her eyes follow the blood-coated fingers as they descend to the level of her mouth.

"Suck them clean," Pansy orders, "and then maybe I'll fuck your aching pussy."

Daphne is only too happy to comply.


End file.
